the bleach tourture hour
by apola55
Summary: this is my remake or sequile of the bleach show i hope this is as good or better than my last bleach story and i hopr you enjoy it rated m for some harsh languedge later on chapter five is up
1. the pain begins

The bleach torture hour!

Apola: yay I got to making this!

Ichigo: damnit I though we would get a break but were already working on this?

Apola: yup

Byakuya: and im co-hosting

Ichigo: kiss up

Apola: wanna be first to get your ass kicked?

Ichigo: no

Apola: then shut up!

Byakuya: who's first?

Apola: aizen who else?

Aizen: *tries to escape through air vents but falls right in front of apola* crap!

Rukia: wait don't we need a tour? *trying to buy time

Apola: damn your right

Every one except apola and byakuya : *sigh of relief*

Apola: ok here are the anti fan girl pits

Uryyu: why are there so many?

Apola: one for every character except bya-kun *hugs*

Keigo: hey why does he get special treatment?

Apola: because I can do this *pushes keigo down his anti fan girl pit*

Keigo: aaaaaah!

Apola: *points to another direction* there is your fan girl pits and yaoi fan girl pits where you go for dares or if you make me mad. Grimmjow, ichigo would you two like to demonstrate the yaoi fan girl pit?

Ichigo/grimmjow: no thank you

Apola: daw fine –point to another direction- that's the dare room where certain dares will be preformed under supervision of millions on mini cameras. Any questions?

Everyone: no

Apola: good now finnaly –points in last direction- that's my medieval torture tools like the guillotine and the stretcher and such.

Every one except byakuya: *cower in fear*

Apola: ok im bored now

Gin: what should we do about it?

Apola: gin aizen you sing Barbie girl for me now!

Aizen/gin: no!

Apola: yes now!

Aizen: im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! Life in plastic its fantastic!

Gin: come one Barbie lets go party!

Apola: *on ground laughing ass off* ok now time for you two to go into your anti fan girl pits *pushes them in*

Byakuya: your harsh

Apola: I know I am and that all I have for now bai bai!

Byakuya: please read and review and tell your friends

Apola: first 3 reviewers get 10 minutes in the dare room with there favorite bleach character excepts byakuya hes mine

Byakuya: good bye


	2. lots of yaoi and yay more pain!

The bleach torture hour!

Apola: omg!

Ichigo: what?

Apola: we got 3 reviews for the first chapter that's the best we've ever gotten!

All bleach members except byakuya: o.o were all gonna die!

Apola: shut up not ALL of you are gonna die just the most hated

Every one: O.O

Apola: the first review is from our most loyal reader 1inkin! She reviews

I'M BAAAAAACK!

*All Bleach characters except for Byakuya cower in fear*

And it appears I'm the first reviewer, too! What luck! (Though I'm not quite sure what the dare room is for, I'm going to assume 10 minutes is equal to about five dares.)

So! I haven't been giving dares in quite some time, so I have plenty of ideas.

First up: Ichigo, because I hate you, you have to let Yuzu dress you as a girl- including make-up, dress, and high heels. You must stay in this for the rest of the chapter.

Uryuu, I feel you deserve some revenge- so, your dare is to kill Ryuuken in the most painful way you can think of, and he can't refuse to be killed.

Tousen, you must turn into Grillar Grillo(not quite sure what that is, other than a giant insect) and allow Sajin and Shuuhei to carve out your eyes.

Yumichika, your dare is to give Ikkaku and Kenpachi makeovers... but they can attempt to kill you once you're done (though they can't actually kill you).

Finally... since you don't want me to tortu- erm, dare, Byakuya... Renji! You get to dye your hair orange, and tell Grimmjow it's because of your love for Ichigo.

Also, if anyone tries to refuse a dare... I have plasma grenades, razors, bright pink dresses, various shades of hair dye, an unlimited supply on make-up and nail polish, and a heat-seeking rocket launcher. In other words: don't mess with me.

HAVE FUUUUUN!

Apola: the dare closet is basically for as long as you want and forcertain dares like if you want to spend alone time with a character or something I cant think of. And holy shit I never knew tousen has a resurrection form like an arrancar! (watching the episodes and is in the middle of the beast blade era)

Ichigo: why am I the hated one!

Apola: cuz you're a pimp you got orihime rukia nel and sena all drooling over you and some fangirls hate that.

Ichigo: im not doing tha-

Apola: if you don't I will use the weapons 1inkin provided

Ichigo: fine -_- -goes into dare room with yuzu-

Apola: ok ishida go and kill your dad in dare room number 2

Ishida: ok but can ichigo clean up the mess?

Apola: up!

Tousen: …..

Apola: *uses author powers to force tousen into the resurrection form thingy* ok komamura hisagi carve his eyes out before I do

Komamura/hisagi: *do as told*

Yummichika: oh yay ive been wanting to give them make overs for a while

Apola: yeah but they can try to kill you but you cant die to you'll end up in the ER by the end of the chapter

Ichigo: *walks out of the first dare room with a blonde wig as long at my hair (read the most reasent chapter of my inuyasha in the evening) and a lot of my clothes* I hate my life

Apola: im burning all of those clothes

Grimmjow: *glomps ichigo back into dare room and moans and thumps are heard*

Yumichika: *running for life*

Ikkaku/kanpachi: *chasing yummichika with an outfit that looks exactly like yumichikas*

Apola: renji you heard the girl once you have dyed you hair I'll pull grimmjow out

Renji: wheres the bathroom?

Apola: uuuuh *pushes renji down a hole with only a rope to get out of* use the rope to get out! Ok while he is dyeing his hair lets go to our next reviewer and this is her first time here is ILOVEJUSHIROUKITAKE!

Ukitake: o.o uuuh that's kinda creepy

Apola: ukitakes got a fangirl! Ok heres the dare

weeee! im the second person to review!

even though i love jushiro ukitake i can make an exception this one time. i dare jushiro to rape unohana.

i dare ichigo to give rukia a boner.

i dare ichigo and grimmjow to go in the yaoi fangirl pit and if they refuse they still go in. hehehe...

and i dare uryu to run around butt naked.

i cant wait to see what other dares people will make them do hehehe...

apola: ok I see two things wrong with that review one uryu should never be naked (I don't like uryu that way) and rukia is a chick she dosnt have a dick so im gonna make that the other way around but the rest is ok

renji: *barely climbs up the rope* I hate you so much apola

apola: hey grimmjow renji has sumthing to say to you!

Grimmjow: *walks out with a panting ichigo on his sholder* what do you- wait why is you hair orange?

Renji: b-because im in love with ichigo and this is how im gonna show you

Grimmjow: no one steals my man! *kills renji and throws in into his anti fangirl pit*

Apola: ok grimy you and ichigo need to fuck in the yaoi fangirl pit ok?

Grimmjow: fine but only because I get to screw my berry *grabs ichigo and jumps into yaoi pit*

Apola: *puts on a blind fold and gives one to byakuya* ok uryu strip and run

Uryu: *strip and runs but ends up getting raped by aizen* some one help me!

Apola: no thanks im fine and time for the last one from luna

Grimmkitty: lap dance on Ichigo without clothes

Ichigo: fall on YAOI FANGIRLS PIT

Byakuya: talk and dress like a gangster on 5 chap

Gin: make Toshiro sugar rush and make him sing ice ice baby

Yamamoto: %#$* slap on Aizen

Toshiro: attack on 5 random person you cannot attack apola and me

Somebody: fight me

Apola: 4 people something torturous and funny

Hichigo: sell Sasuke on ebay and beat the crap out of teletubbies

Ikkaku: admit you bald and beat the crap out of Keigo

Aizen: sex change

Everyone with me: let's kill Barney

If i get 10 minutes in the dare room with bleach characters i pick Toshiro because i wanna fight him a lot plus i'm not a fangirl so enjoy the torture

Grimmjow: I love this chapter *laps dances ichigo and gets into a hot and steamy make out session*

Apola: yay yaoi! *rips ichigo from grimmjow and throws him in yaoi fangirl pit* poor berry-kun

Byakuya: im sorry but I can not do that dare

Apola: im like anti normal popular things like rap and Hannah Montana and shit so I cant do the ganster dare im sorry for the refusal so you get one free chapter with the bleach character of your choice in the dare closet doing what ever you want!

Gin: ok that will be easy *force feeds toshiro candy*

Apola: wont that make him sugar high and crazy?

Gin: yeah so?

Apola: don't you think he should be drunk to sing the song?

ginL the candy has alcohol in it aswell

toshiro: *starts singing ice ice baby very well*

apola: wow I never knew he could sing so well (hitsugaya fangirl) *tapes his singing* soooo going on youtube

byakuya: there are more dares

apola: oh yeah yamamoto you gotta bitch slap aizen

yamamoto: *bitch slaps the fuck out of aizen* that felt good

toushiro: *attacks 5 random hitsugin yaoi fangirls*

apola: kick their all toushiro!

Kenpachi: I'll fight you ive been bored here *still looks like yumichika*

TEN MINUTES LATER

Kenpachi: *comes back all bloody obviously got his ass kicked*

Apola: *gets aizen gin tousen and nnoitora on the stretcher* muwahahahahaha! *pulls the stretchers until their arms and legs are ripped off*

Hichigo: whos sasuke and why does he have uke at the end of his name?

Apola: hes an very emo character of naruto and has the same voice actor as the 4 eyed quincy

Hichigo: *kidnaps sasuke and sells him on e-bay* holy shit he went up to 4 million dollars!

Apola: *takes the money* thank you not go kill those zombie baby making bitches!

Hichigo: *kills the telatubies while laughing manically*

Ikkaku: ive done that like 50 times off set for trying to hook me up with his sister

Apola: its true *plays the footage of ikkaku kicking keigos ass*

Aizen: I refuse to sex change

Apola: *knocks aizen out an illegally changes him into a girl*

Everyone: kill barny! *we all run out with pitch forks to kill the purple dino*

Apola: see you next time! *catches up with every one else*


	3. going to cali i'll miss you all!

The bleach torture hour!

Apola: -crying in a corner-

Ichigo: why is she crying

Rukia: shes leaving for California on Friday and wont be back for a month

Ichigo: yes! We'll be free!

Apola: oh no your not im coming back so be prepared for double pain kurosaki

Ichigo: O.O some one save me

Apola: no one can save you!

Byakuya: you might want to start the reviews

Apola: oh right and we have two yay!

Ichigo: every one please stop reviewing for my sake look at my beautiful face!

Apola: shut the fuck up strawberry one no ones gonna stop reviewing and two your face is only beautiful to grimmkitty other there and 1inkin is first to review again yay!

Oh this is still very fun...Now, who should I tor- I mean, dare, next...?

Hmm... Hichigo! Since you're one of my favorite characters, you get half an hour in the dare room with a character of your choice.

Yachiru, you can have 999 pounds of sugar, on the condition that you only annoy Aizen, Ichigo, Nnoitora, and Ryuuken if he has been brought back to life yet.

Grimmjow, you have to pole dance in front of Ichigo. Get creative!

Toushirou, your dare is to sing Ice Ice Baby while sober, and see if you sang better sober or drunk.

Starrk, you must stay awake for the entire chapter. This can be with the aid of coffee, energy drinks, sugar, ect. (Lilynette can wake him up if he falls asleep!)

Ichigo, I hate you because I consider you a Gary Stu; most main characters are Gary Stus/Mary Sues. It's not personal; I just think you're too 'perfect'.

Hishigo: -looks at me- any character?

Apola: not even in your dreams now pick some one else or I pick for you

Hichigo: fine -drags orihime into the dare room-

Apola: I got ahead of the show and did this dare yesterday and shes still pissing them off look –turns on a giant tv that shows all listed (except ichigo cuz he was sent to the hospital) tied to chairs being drawn on by yachiru-

Grimmjow: how do I pole dance?

Apola: just rub your body on the pole in a kinky way and do it in my strip club (read one of the early chapters of my bleach story before this to under stand)

Toushiro: when was I drunk?

Apola: last chapter

Toushiro: I refuse to sing

Apola: if you don't sing momo goes on the guillotine

Toushiro: -starts to sing ice ice baby wonderfully-

Stark: -snores loudly-

Lilynette: -kicks stark in the balls- I'll do this every time he falls asleep

Apola : good and ichigo is getting ass raped again by his beloved grimmjow poor ichigo the last review is luna yay

HAHAHAHA LUNA'S BACK I ONLY INTEREST AT FIGHT THAN DO SOMETHING NUTS

Ichigo: striptease on Grimmjow and Renji

Renji: you cannot tied your hair for 3 chap

Toshiro: force Matsumoto to do paper work

Hichigo: kill Dora

Yamamoto: cook something with Ryujin Jakka

Byakuya: shave your hair with Senbonzakura or no kenseikan

Ikkaku: make out with Yumichika

Every1: let's kill Aizen

P.S. if they refuse the dare they must watch Teletubbies plus i wanna fight Kenpachi 10 mnt in the dare room

Renji: im not gay!

Apola: then why did you say that you loved ichigo last chapter

Renji: you made me!

Apola: fine –picks up cellphone- hey ichigo you gotta film yourself strip teasing grimmjow ok?

Ichigo: f-fine ah! Grimmjow harder!

Apola: -hangs up with a nose bleed- some one get me a tissue!

Rukia: here you go –gives me tissues-

Apola: thanks heres some chappy –give chappy to rukia-

Renji: do I really have to keep my hair down?

Apola: yes or I shave it off

Renji: -lets hair down-

Toushiro: apola made her do the paper work so none of us can sue her

Hichigo: I killed that little bitch last night

Apola: wheres orihime?

Hichigo: asleep

Apola: oki for this dare we need the zanpakuto so come out into their human forms please

-they do so-

Chimpett: oi! Renji what happened to your hair

Snakey: baka baka!

Apola: yamamoto: you have ta cook for your zanpakuto now!

Ten minutes later the kitchen is blown up and yamamoto is dead

Apola: o.o damn

Byakuya: apola hid my kenseikan last night

Ichigo: what were you two doing together last night?

Apola: nothing

Yumichika and ikkaku: -have been making out for over an hour-

Apola: I think yachiru killed him already –looks at the tv- yep hes dead

Kenpachi and luna go into the dare room

20 minutes later kenpachi barely crawls out of the room and luna walks out covered in blood

Ichigo:- limps into the studio- heres you video you bitch

Apola: well we can imagine what grimmjow did to you

Ichigo: yeah

Apola: well this is the last bleach torture hour until I return from California bye!

Byakuya: -pulls me into a different dare room for a while-


	4. im back and cat nip drugged

The bleach torture hour!

Apola: (walks in wearing sunglasses a tank top shorts and flip flops and very tan) hey every one! Im back!

Every one except byakuya: oh god no!

Apola: that's mean and I brought souvenirs but I'll have to eat all of the snacks and stuff with byakuya alone

Every one: we were just kidding!

Apola: I was kidding too like id get you losers any snacks from cali oh yeah I almost forgot (throws a rock at every one an apple at byakuya and a bolder at aizen)

Every one: ow! What was that for!

Apola: you assholes didn't come save me from the evil little 4 year old!

Byakuya: im sorry love but captain commander yammamoto made me stay and do paper work while ukitake was in the sick bay

Apola: *throws a bigger rock at yammamoto* don't make my bya do shitty work when im being held captive!

Yammamoto: I did it because a captain does not need to be with such a horrible woman like you especially a noble

Apola: *kicks yammamoto in the manhood* actually I am nobility I just haven't written the fanfiction for it. But I will I just need to think of a name.

Byakuya: don't we have reviews?

Apola: right first set of demands are from 1inkin of course!

Well, that was entertaining.^_^ Sorry to hear you'll be gone, but I hope you have fun in California! Now, onto the dares:

Rukia, you have to use Sode No Shirayuki to make Popsicles. They can be any size.

Orihime, you get to pick what flavor they are.

Apola, you can choose between two and five people who have to eat them.

Shunsui, I have thirty gallons of sake that you can have IF you do all of your paperwork.

Retsu and Kenpachi, you have to fight each other. No holding back, either!

I think that's enough for now... . .

Apola: the zanpakuto spirits have their human form cuz I love that part of the series in the show sode no you got your dare

Sode no: I refuse

Apola: either do it or I lock senbonzakura in a fangirl cage (he could have fangirls I am one for hyorinmaru)

Sode no: fine orihime what flavors?

Orihime: oh! Pudding ,jalapeño and sardine, chocolate

Everyone else: feels like puking

Apola: ok aizen gin tousen nnoitorra ichigo eat the popsicles their gonna be small so don't worry

Sode no: *makes the popsicles but makes then really big*

Apola: oh and you have to eat it all

The 5 I listed: O.O

Shunsui: my paper work is always done

Nanao: that's because I do it!

Apola: I have a solution *ties shusui to a chair keeping his hands free and lock him in his office* there

Unohana: * scary smile* where did captian zaraki run off to?

Apola: *looks in dare room* I found him hes a bloody mess and rucking in the corner sucking him thumb *get pictures* you kicked his ass unohana!

Byakuya why don't we do the next set of dares

Apola: right next is luna yay!

This time i'm gonna fight Hichigo

Ichigo: give a wedgie on the first person that you see

Hichigo: kill barney

Toshiro: sugar rush and sing 'jar of dirt' while holding a jar

Yamamoto: throw a chicken at Byakuya

Byakuya: throw a duck at Yamamoto

Matsumoto: play dress up with Ikkaku

Kenpachi: fight with your biggest fear

Renji: sorry you're gay, i dare you to kiss Zabimaru (Hebi a.k.a. Snakey) full

Yoruichi: force Byakuya to eat catnip

Everyone: swear badly on Aizen while throwing some glasses at him

Hichigo: ok

Apola: *poof luna in* go ahead and kill him hes almost as annoying as my little brother

They go into dare room number 2 while dare room 1 is being cleaned

Ichigo: *looks at me* oh apola!

Apola: oh fuck no! you arnt gonna wedgie me no way in hell

Ichigo: *shunpos behind me and wedgies me*

Apola: oh you dean kurosaki! Im gonna separate you from y our beloved grimmjow *read my other story the bleach show to know about their relationship*

Ichigo: no!

Apola: *uses all holy author powers and makes grimmichi no more in this story*

Ichigo: what? No! grimmjow I love you!

Grimmjow: ew gget away ya nasty shinigami in straight

Apola: so is spaghetti before its heated up but any man that tries to go near my bya gets his ass kicked

Hichigo: *comes out a bloody pulp* help me

Apola: only cuz you gotta kill the damned purple dino barney

Hichigo: *laughs manically and goes to kill barney*

Apola: I didn't even heal him oh well who gave toushiro sugar

Yachiru: I did and I gave him the jar heres a video *plays the video*

Toushiro: sssssssuuuuuugggggaaaaar! *opens jajr and eats the dirt*

Apola: O.O okay now its time for a duck chicken war!

Teams are

Team duck (byakuya)

Byakuya

Apola

Hichigo

Team chicken

Yammamoto

Aizen

Gin

Let the war begin

Half an hour later it a tie cuz we are all covered in raw eggs

Rangiku: I dressed him up while you guys were fighting

Ikkaku: * walks out with a long brown wig a formal dress and badly done makeup*

Every one: lol!

Apola: by the looks of kenpachi whos still in the corner sucking him thumb fighting unohana is his biggest fear

Renji: how many times do I have to say im not gay!

Apola: it don't matter now kiss snakey sorry snakey

Renji: but

Apola: no buts! *makes renji give snakey a quick kiss and then held snakey wash his mouth out* poor snakey your too awesome to be renjis zanpakuto

Yoruichi: *makes byakuya eat capnip while im helping snakey*

Byakuya: *get wobbily words slur pretty much drunk or high*

Apola: *walks back* what happened to byakuya

Yoruichi: I did my dare

Byakuya: *pick me up and carrys me into our room*

Apola: dancu no bara your in charge

*a girl with long pinkish red hair and pink eyes in a formal kimono and roses in her hair walks in*

Bara: yes apola-sama

Ichigo: who are you?

Bara: I am dancu no bara translation dancing roses I am apola-samas zanpakuto though I say in my swords form usually now the last dare is every one curse horribly and throw glasses at aizen

Everybody does so and aizen is still food poisoned from the popsicle

Bara: if you could help apola-sama by helping her choose her title for her oc fanfiction with lord byakuya then she will give you a whole chapter with any character doing what every you want

Apola: *from room* see you next time! Review please!


	5. proposal and name of my oc story?

Apola: hello faithful readers!

Ichigo: faithful what do you mean?

Apola: I mean I always have atleast one or two readers that review after every chapter and in my book they're my favorite fan fiction people!

Uryu: didn't we just do this yesterday?

Apola: im board and my friend doesn't come over for a few hours and when she's here she's gonna be all over gin and I wont allow that even if he does betray aizen

Bara: apola-sama you should probably start the dares

Apola: right first as always is 1inkin and we have a guest luna! Do you want to read the dares?

Luna: sure 1inkin demands

YAY YOU'RE BACK! Sorry, I've had a little too much sugar today... you know what that means right? EVEN MORE INSANE DARES!

Yamamoto: wear a pink princess costume and lots of pink make-up. Ask Rangiku for help if needed.

Ichigo: constantly hit on Grimmjow. When he threatens to castrate you(or a similar threat), french kiss him.

Grimmjow: punish Ichigo for suggesting you're gay. Get creative with Pantera AND Zangetsu.

Kisuke: inform Mayuri that you will be taking over your old job again. If he cries, smack him. If he attacks, try to kill him. If he doesn't react/reacts nonviolently, call him a pansy and attempt to "beat the sissy right out of him".

Yachiru: tell us what your favorite flavor of ice cream is. Try convincing five different people to make you some. If noone caves, feel free to beat the s#!^ out of them.

Hmm... an oc fanfiction with you and Byakuya... if I give you a good idea, can I torture him again? It's really fun! Anyway... a title... hm... "A Noble Love"? I think I might need more plot details to give you a better suggestion.

Apola: yes im back every one bow to me now! And ive always have had too much sugar but cuz of my adhd and medicine ive taken since kindergarten im immune to hyperness

Luna: nice dares

Yamamoto: I refuse to wear suck childish clothing

Apola: -wearing a pink princess dress that's not really frilly- im not childish! Rangiku! Please get yamamoto in the super frilly pink princess with matching pink makes up fake nails shoes gloves and tiara

Rangiku: right away!

Luna: I didn't know you had a frilly princess kit

Apola: I only use it when I have too -rips pink dress in wearing and dyes it red and black- that's better ichigo do your dare!

Ichigo: ok! –hits grimmjow multiple times-

Grimmjow: oi! Kurosaki stop hitting me before I cut you balls off!

Ichigo: I love you –frenches grimmjow passionately-

Grimmjow: how many times im not gay kurosaki! –grabs pantera and zangetsu and cuts ichigo balls off-

Ichigo: aaaah! –falls to the floor in a lil ball of pain- g-g-grimmjow

Apola: enough some one take ichigo away before I feel sympathetic

Nemu: takes ichigo away and throws him into his fangirl pit

Luna: your turn kisuke

Kisuke: hey mayuri

Mayuri: -working of an experiment to free every one in the building- yes urahara-san?

Kisuke: I'll be taking over as captain of squad 12 again

Mayuri: im sorry but I cant allow you to do that –lunges at kisuke-

Kisuke: -stabs mayuri in the head with benhime-

Apola: all bleach characters say your favorite flavors of ice cream

(there are too many characters so im only doing a few)

Ichigo: strawberry

Orihime: eggplant and green tea mint

Rukia: mint chocolate chip

Byakuya: chocolate

Apola: rockyroad!

Renji: pineapple

Grimmjow: blueberry

Yachiru: rainbow sherbet! Kenny will you make me some?

Kenpachi: I cant say no to you

Apola: I sent you a pm with the plot I thought of and I like the name thanks and you can torture him again for one chapter only

Luna: my turn

Apola: go ahead and read them

Luna: I say

I wanna fight Bara!

Ichigo: sing 'Black Rock Shooter'

Hichigo: do the get down dance (you could see it on youtube)

Toshiro: make an ice wonderland with Hyorinmaru

Hyorinmaru: be humorous and call Toshiro Whitey-chan/Shiro-can

Tensa Zangetsu: teach me the final Getsuga Tensho

Zangetsu: do the chicken dance

Ulquiorra: do your levan polkka (look that on youtube and it's really funny)

Aizen: pich a ride on a hanabi (fireworks)

Yoruichi: make Byakuya lose his pride

Grimmjow: make a kitty palace

Aizen (again): cosplays at Light Imagay plus must be on his gigai and fall on the rabid fangirls and boys pit

Now it's DDR time

Ichigo vs Hichigo

Rukia vs Orihime

Byakuya vs Yoruichi

Renji vs Apola

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow

Aizen vs Yamamoto (i'm gonna pwn him)

Bara vs my zanpakuto (you know my zanpakuto's name on my ToD)

Toshiro vs Soi Fon

Kenpachi vs Mayuri

Isshin vs Aizen (for make Aizen more tired)

lastly Ukitake vs Shunsui

I wanna join the fun, please?

Apola: omg! Yay vocaloids! –gets into a miku cosplay- ichigo sing it and it better be good

Nemu: hes at the bottom of a cliff

Apola: the go get him out of it

Ichigo: -crawls from cliff- you bitch

Apola: that's mean im hurt now sing the song!

Ichigo: but a girl sings that!

Apola: I don't care!

Ichigo: im not gonna win this

Ichigo: Burakku Rokku Shuutaa doko e itta no?  
Kikoemasu ka?

Ato dore dake sakeba ii no darou  
Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou  
Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai  
Itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru

Makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de  
Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shita

Doushite

Burakku Rokku Shuutaa natsukashii kioku  
Tada tanoshikatta ano koro o  
Burakku Rokku Shuutaa demo ugokenai yo  
Yami o kakeru hoshi ni negai o mou ichido dake hashiru kara

Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae o yonde  
Yoake o idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori ato mou ippo todokanai

Koraeta namida ga afuresou na no ima shita o mukanaide tomatte shimau  
Mirai o ikite itain da wakatta no omoidashite  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no

Sou yo

Burakku Rokku Shuutaa yasashii nioiut  
Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba  
Burakku Rokku Shuutaa ugoite kono ashi!  
Sekai o koete

Saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni iru koto o  
Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga hi o tomoshite

Mou nigenai yo

Burakku Rokku Shuutaa hitori ja nai yo  
Koe o agete naitatte kamawanai

Burakku Rokku Shuutaa mite ite kureru  
Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari

Wasuresou ni nattara kono uta o  
Utau no

Apola: you disgrace the name of vocaloids! –throws ichigo into a anti fangirl pit-

Bara: apola-sama luna and I will be going into the dare room for our fight

Apola: ok but no killing either of you

Luna and bara: ok –they go into the dare room

Toushiro: I don't want a ice wonderland

Apola: but I do I can use it to make ppl reenact alice a human sacrifice! Do it!

Toushiro: -scared- o-ok hyorinmaru lets go

Then minutes later

Toushiro: heres your ice wonderland

Apola: yay thank you!

Hyorinmaru: s-shiro-chan we should go to a captains meeting now

Toushiro: what did you just call me?

Apola: don't piss yourself it was a dare and captains may have their meeting in my meeting room where I have my anime and cosplay meetings in but my bya stays here.

Luna: -walks out of room- it was a tie

Bara: shes very strong apola-sama

Apola: ok luna you and tensa zangetsu and go and learn that final getsuga tenshou but no sharing with ichigo im the one killing aizen and hes not stealing my thunder

They go into the other dare room

Zangetsu: must i?

Apola: yes and now you have to do it on live tv

Bara: I got the camera ready apola-sama

Zangetsu: -starts doing the chicken dance when all of a sudden hichigo tackles him trying to kill him-

Apola: hichigo get the hell off of him!

Hichigo: fine what ever

Apola: oh I love that video aizen dies from being buried with glasses ulquiorra do it now I got my camera

Ulquiorra: -starts throwing glasses to the music when aizen strangles him-

Apola: -knocks aizen out- continue

Ulquiorra: -starts again and when he finishes aizen is buried by so many glasses the weight crushed him-

Apola: sweet

Luna and tensa zangetsu walk out

Luna: thanks for teaching me it!

Apola: crap I gotta heal aizen now?

Luna: he dies on the firework

Apola: ok! –heals aizen and straps him onto the firework- light this son of a bitch!

Aizen is blasted into the air and blown up his blood rains down of us all

Apola: eew aizen blood gin tousen your cleaning my room!

They start cleaning

Yoruichi I got a great plan –drags byakuya away after telling kisuke what shes planning-

Kisuke: apola-chan can you stand over here near the camera please?

Apola: sure why?

Kisuke: its part or yoruichis plan

Luna: why does it include apola and a camera?

Kisuke you'll see

Yoruichi: -drags byakuya out of the room while he wears a lacy pink ball gown- ok kisuke start the camera!

Kisuke: -starts camera- were live!

Yoruichi: do it byakuya or I'll play the videos or you and apola!

Byakuya: -tries to kneel in the dress but falls- apola will you marry me?

Apola: oh byakuya! Yes! –glomps him-

Yoruichi that didn't work out as I thought play the videos kisuke

Apola and byakuya: no!

Videos play of me and byakuya 'doing stuff' that I wont say but you can guess

Apola: and byakuya: -in a corner- how could you yoruichi

Luna: make a kitty palace now!

Grimmjow: you don't control me

Luna: apolas in an emo corner cuz of the videos so I'll take over for now

Rukia: wheres bara?

Ichigo: I think shes with senbon zakura

Luna: yeah so im in charge now make it!

Grimmjow: -makes it- now what

Bara and senbon zakura: -drag apola and byakuya into there-

Luna: that works too

Bara: -revives aizen-

Ichigo: how did you do that?

Bara: apola-sama lends me her author powers when she's doing other things

Aizen: -already in cosplay: ow what happened?

Luna: -throws aizen into rabid fan girl and boy pit- ok ddr time!

Apola and byakuya: -walk out of kitty palace-

Apola: I love ddr lets start!

Luna: first is ichigo and hichigo

Apola: the song is love shine!

As they play hichigo starts to punch ichigo to make him mess up

Apola: the winner is ichigo cuz hichi was cheating

Hichigo: go to hell you bitch

Apola: damn straight in a bitch ask my friends how I am when im pissed ask my ex boyfriend what I did to him when he dumped me

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime

apola: ok rukia and orihime you to go

Luna your song is cartoon heros

They both play fairly and very well

Apola: it was very close but rukia wins!

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done 

Byakuya vs Yoruichi

apola: next is my bya and yoruichi

Luna: your song is butterfly

It's a tough match and yoruichi is very good

Apola: it pains me to say this but yoruichi wins

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done 

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola 

Byakuya: your turn apola

Apola: I'll kick his ass

Luna your song is the aquarion theme?

Apola: I found it on youtube

The match is fair but renji realy sucks at the game

Apola: its obvious that I won

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done 

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola done

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow

apola: ok ulquiorra grimmjow this is a fair match no cheating or killing cuz I want to be able to keep this ddr machine

Luna: your song is I will survive

Grimmjow tries to cheat the whole time cuz he sucks badly

Apola: ulquiorra wins by default and cuz he got the most points

Grimmjow: go to hell

Apola: cant they have a restraining order on me

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done 

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola done

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow done

Aizen vs Yamamoto (i'm gonna pwn him)

apola: its kinda obvious whos gonna win but lets make then do it anyway!

Luna: your song is silent hill

Apola: PH rules!

Surprisingly they are both very good at the game

Apola: wow old man yama won while wearing the pink princess outfit

Every ones laughing their asses off

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done 

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola done

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow done

Aizen vs Yamamoto (i'm gonna pwn him) done

Bara vs my zanpakuto (you know my zanpakuto's name on my ToD)

Tsukihime: I guess its my turn now?

Luna: yup

Bara: I'll do my best apola-sama

Apola ok the song is roses are red

Both zanpakuto are great at the game

Apola: wow it's a tie

Bara: that was fun

Tsukihime: yes it was

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola done

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow done

Aizen vs Yamamoto (i'm gonna pwn him) done

Bara vs my zanpakuto (you know my zanpakuto's name on my ToD) done

Toshiro vs Soi Fon 

Apola: I wonder who'll win cuz toushiro has such short legs

Toushiro: shut up!

Apola: your song is ice, ice baby

Toushiro: -_- very funny

Soifon kick toushiros ass at the beginning but toushiro starts to catch up

Apola: wow shiro you won!

Toushiro: don't call me that!

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola done

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow done

Aizen vs Yamamoto (i'm gonna pwn him) done

Bara vs my zanpakuto (you know my zanpakuto's name on my ToD) done

Toshiro vs Soi Fon done

Kenpachi vs Mayuri 

Apola: hang on I gotta revive mayuri –revives-

Luna the song it head strong

Apola: that's not a ddr song

Luna: it matches kenpachi

Apola: it does ok go!

Kenpachi looses and tries to destroy the machine

Apola: oh hell no you are not destroying it! –knocks kenpachi out-

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola done

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow done

Aizen vs Yamamoto (i'm gonna pwn him) done

Bara vs my zanpakuto (you know my zanpakuto's name on my ToD) done

Toshiro vs Soi Fon done

Kenpachi vs Mayuri done

Isshin vs Aizen (for make Aizen more tired)

apola: ok the song is swinging cuz it's a great country song

Aizen is so tired he loses and I throw him into a spike pit

Apola ok one more

Ichigo vs Hichigo done

Rukia vs Orihime done

Byakuya vs Yoruichi done

Renji vs Apola done

Ulquiorra vs Grimmjow done

Aizen vs Yamamoto (i'm gonna pwn him) done

Bara vs my zanpakuto (you know my zanpakuto's name on my ToD) done

Toshiro vs Soi Fon done

Kenpachi vs Mayuri done

Isshin vs Aizen (for make Aizen more tired) done and aizen killed

lastly Ukitake vs Shunsui  
apola : ok your song is if I die young by the band perry 

Right in the middle of the song ukitake passes out from coughing

Apola: ok that's all of the dares for to-

Zare: -walks in very annoyed- apola! Get the hell off the computer you've been on since you woke up and all day yesterday!

Apola: go away zare im almost done!

Zare: what ever –walks out-

Luna: who was that

Apola: my baby brother

Zare: I heard that

Apola: good!

Byakuya: calm yourself apola

Apola: your right ok so theres one idea for my oc story if you have any ideas please send them to me because I will be starting the story this weekend bye bye!


	6. pandora hearts cosplay and bye zare!

Apola: -wearing a Gilbert Nightray cosplay (Pandora hearts)- hurry up I only have one more day of summer and im not wasting it on you pigs!

Aizen: why is it us you pick on?

Apola: cuz I hate you and gin now get your asses into the cosplays!

Aizen and gin: -runs to put on embarrassing costumes-

Apola: good now byakuya sweetie can you get yours on?

Byakuya: why am I the 15 year old?

Apola: because in my cosplay group my friend is break/Kevin (XD its true if you know Pandora hearts breaks real name is Kevin!) and I'm Gilbert and for once you can boss me around .

Byakuya: fine but who's Alice?

Apola: you'll see. Aizen get you ass out here!

Aizen: -walks into the room wearing a Sharon outfit ( XD yay Pandora hearts!)- I'm going to kill you

Apola: no you're not cuz I took all of your zanpakutos and I got these cool guns! -shoots at aizen and accidentally shoots zombari- oppsie oh well I never liked that espada next! Gin get out here!

Gin: -walks out in ada outfit- if aizen don't kill you I will

Byakuya: apola your evil

Apola: I know but at least im not an aizen fangirl and try to destroy the soul society right?

Byakuya: your right -kisses cheek-

Apola: now ichigo!

Ichigo: you bitch -in alice outfit-

Apola: at least you get as much meat as you want -chews a candy cigarette- but you cant boss byakuya around if you try I'll shoot you with my guns -twirls them around-

Ichigo: what ever -eats a chicken leg-

Apola: ok now let me introduce my friend break xerxes!

Break: -pops in from aizens skirt- not a pretty sight in there

Apola: awww poor break had to see aizens non existent dick

Aizen: -tries to attack me but trips on dress-

Apola: that's what you get!

Breack: hey raven wheres the candy?

Apola: third closet to the left

Byakuya: why did he call you raven?

Apola: that's my chains name the raven of the Nightray family. My character made a contract with it so he could try to save oz or your character.

Byakuya: ok -hugs me-

Break: thanks raven now what am I doing here?

Apola: I have a suspicion that some of the people are illegal contractors –points to a group of people who aren't in cosplay consisting of ishida tousen loly meloly and renji-

Break: thank you raven-kun *takes the people listed above away to Pandora along with my candy stash*

Real Gilbert busts in wearing only boxers ( XD fan girl moment ): Who the hell took my clothes!

Apola: uuuh *hides in a closet*

Byakuya: apola did you steal his clothes for your cosplay?

Apola: *in closet* my friend hasn't made it yet and she cant figure out how to make his ass bow!

Byakuya: give his clothes back

Apola: I don't wanna

Byakuya: then no yaoi or anime

Apola: Fine! I'll give him his colthes but you gotta get me another outfit

Byakuya: *hands me a echo cosplay* this was the last one besides Vincent

Apola: this will do as long as Vincent dosnt come in *changes but keeps the hat* im not giving up the hat yet

Gilbert: fine just make sure you give it back

Rangiku: apola-chan! You got dares in your mail box!

Apola: I cant get dares during the show?

Rukia: you have been working on this for almost 3 weeks.

Apola: true whos first?

Toushiro: 1inkin like usual

Apola: oki! Lets read her dare it commands

I can torture Byakuya again? YAY! Thank you Apola!

*grins evilly as Byakuya cowers*

So, Byakuya... during the next captains meeting, you must wear hot pink shinigami robes with soft pink underrobes. You must insist that you like those colors better because they "make you feel pretty". Don't forget to wear them to the next meeting with the Kuchiki elders!

Halibel: wear your resurrection outfit. Torture and kill anyone who makes a lewd comment :D.

And finally, Yoruichi: get high on catnip while in your cat form. Have Kisuke record it.

Have fun~! I know I will reading this xD.

Byakuya: do I really have to wear this *was forced into it while every one else was reading it*

Apola: yes you do and if you do I'll give you a special surprise tonight *wink*

AT the captains meeting

Yamamoto: captain kutchki why on earth are you wearing a pink uniform

Byakuya: *blushing* b-because t-t-they m-make me l-l-l-l-look p-pretty

Everyone: *starts laughing their asses off*

Apola: the kutchi elders are still in special care since I made byakuya wear that nuriko cosplay to one of their meetings so sorry.

Halibel: *wears outfit and every guy except byakuya are killed*

Apola: oh god too much blood *uses author powers to revive every male and cleans up the blood*

Kisuke: I did this while you were watching every one get killed

On screen

Yoruichi in cat form: kisuke why don't you take me to your bed?

Camera turns off

Apola: kisuke!

Kisuke: what she wanted it

Apola: next is luna yay!

Ichigo: sing peanut butter jelly time with Grimmjow and there's dudes who sing Black Rock Shooter like Len and Kaito

Hichigo: sing fear garden by Kagamine Rin

Aizen: run on Seireitei naked and shout 'I'm a pedo and do naughty things to Toshiro and Yachiru'

Yamamoto: now you name is Yama-fart

Apola and Byakuya: sing Gekokujou

Nnoitra: your name is Spoonhead

Yoruichi: make Byakuya kiss Apola by tricking him

7 mins in hell time (i never give dare about this)

Ichigo with Grimm-kitty

Spoonhead with chicken

Aizen with Elmo, Barney, Polar bear, Horse, Teletubbies, rabid dog, and Light Imagay

Ulquiorra with Orihime

Gin with Rangiku

Rangiku: make over with Toshiro

Hyourinmaru: must be humorous and make jokes and pranks

Aizen: walk upside down and fall from Mount. Everest

Zangetsu: do the soulja boy

It's DDR time

Ichigo vs Isshin

Toshiro vs Hyourinmaru

Aizen vs Sogyo No Kotowari

Rukia vs Byakuya

Me vs Apola

Bara vs Tensa Zangetsu

Zare vs Tobiume

Kisuke vs Tessai

Yoruichi vs Soi Fon

Aizen vs Cheetah

Aizen vs Teletubbies

Aizen vs Dora

Everyone: FOOD FIGHT !

Apola: daaaaaaaamn that's long your evil luna. And I only said that cuz ichigo sucks at singing .

Ichigo and grimmjow: I am not singing that

Apola: either you sing it or I kill you

Ichigo: fine I'll sing

Grimmjow: kill me

Apola: *makes grimmjow sing*

Im too lazy to put up the lyrics but I recorded it and put it on youtube and now ichigo and grimmjow are in the emo corner.

Hichigo: that sounds like a cool song

Apola: I like vocaloids the this one is the creepiest sounding out of all the ones I know

Hichigo: Hitotsu, futatsu, mittsu, yottsu, itsutsu

Muttsu, nanatsu, too!

Migi kara haeteru ude wo hikkonute

Uekibachi ni tsukisahite miru ne

Hitosashiyubi to nakayubi wo karame

Suteki suteki ne hana no kansei

Oniwa ni wa kirei ne OTETE ga takusan saitete

Hitotsu mo onaji mono wa nai desho

Kyoufu GAADEN

Datte nigete kanai de

Dare ni mo ienai himitsu no hanazono

Uchiakerarenai himitsu no hanazono

A Jaaaaaa….

Totemo kirei na no yo yubi ga go-hon, tama ni wa yon-hon

Omeme wo hojikutte mite goran

Uso uso zenbu uso na no

Tabun… FUFUFU

Apola: damn that took a lot of typing (couldn't find a site that would let me copy and paste properly)

Aizen: great first im forced into a dress and then some clown pop out of the skirt and now I hace to run around naked yelling lies about myself

Apola: stop complaining and do your dare before I get pissed

Aizen: *ignores me and strips down*

Apola: aaaaah! My eyes!

Byakuya: *covers my eyes* go now!

Aizen: *running through seireitei* im a peo and do naughty things to toushiro and yachiru!

*Kenpachi and toushiro fangirls attack aizen*

Apola: poor aizenass hes dead…. NOT!

Yamamoto: I refuse to be addressed by that name

Apola: OI yama-fart!

Yama-fart: yes? …. God damnit!

Apola: yay I get to sing finally!

Byakuya: I don't really like to sing

Apola: oh come on bya-kun *does puppy face*

Byakuya: fine

Apola: nidaime shuumei hayamizuki

bandzuke umeru ha sendai bakari

kokora de hitohana sakasemashou to

nariagarimasu gekokujou

byakuya: ichiban yari ore ga itadaki

kirikomi-taichou Kagamine Len da

renda F5

hen na netsuzo no sei de NICO de no ore no atsukai ha SHOTA

chotto mate GORA

ore ha otoko da

nameta mane sutto hikuzo ROADROLLER de

chotto IMAGE chigaun de nai

himetaru chikara ha jitsu ha katsute nai hodo ni

bisei kike

KEY takaku shite

hidee katsuzetsu ha mushi shite

uta wo kure!

sendai ni tachiuchi dekiru chikara wo

uta wo kure!

soitsu buki ni ore ha nariagaru ze

both: sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

apola: ikka soude de tanka kitta

choi KOME areta kedo ma ikka

RIN ga minna ni o-wabi chanto

RINGA HATTO de ogoru chanpon

konna DERE kata nara MIKU-nee yori

atashi no hou ga kawaiiku nee?

demo kawaii dake ja nani mo kawaranai kara

koko ha aete TSUN zenkai

ii ka kiki na zayuu no mei ha

muron [both:ok, midori ha, teki da.]

jidai ninau kono atsui mune ni ha

kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru

kagamine ikka no (both:mihata no moto

byakuya: tsudou eshi gakushi ga ( both:furikazasu honoo

ikkitousen no tora wo hittou ni

rinki ouhen ni tsukami ni iku shouri

apola: uta wo kureru

gakushi-tachi ni ha yume kanau koe wo

futari egaku

eshi-tachi ni ha egao wo sasageru ze

both: sakusha GJ! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

sakusha GJ! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

sakusha GJ! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

sakusha GJ! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

both: sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

(apola: nidaime shuumei hayamizuki)

both: sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

(apola: bandzuke umeru ha sendai bakari)

both: sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka

(apola: kokora de hitohana sakasemashou to)

both: sora ikuzo! gekokujou!

koko ni tsudoe warera kaga-

(apola: nariagarimasu gekoku-)

both: tsudoe warera kaga-

(apola: gekoku-)

both: sudoe warera kagamine ikka

(apola: gekokujou)

Apola: that was fun!

Byakuya: you were amasing apola

Apola: you were great too bya

Bara: apola-sama the rest of the dares we have very many to go

Apola: oh right nnoitora!

Spoonhead: what?

Apola: your new name is spoonhead

Spponhead: no fucking way!

Apola: too bad

Yoruichi: hey byakuya aizen is trying to impersonate apola and the only way to tell who is who is to kiss them!

Apola: what!

Byakuya: *kisses me*

Apola: *clings to him and kisses back not letting go*

Bara: great you got them making out again

Yoruichi: lets take over till they're done

(we went into a privet room)

Bara: kurosaki-kun please get into the closet with jaggerjaks-kun

Ichigo: I'll go since you said please unlike apola

Grimmjow: im not going in there

Bara: either go in there willingly of face my bankai *evil look*

Grimmjow: ok I'll go in *runs into closet*

In the closet

Ichigo: *tries to kiss grimmjow*

Grimmjow: *punches ichigo and walks out*

Bara: that's fine I guess nest is spoonhead-kun with a chicken

Spoonhead: im not going in there!

Bara: bankai dancu no bara hime

spoonhead: *runs into closet carrying chicken*

In closet

Chicken: *pecks spoonheads eyes out*

Spoonhead: *dies*

Bara: next is aizen with elmo barney a polar bear a horse the teletubbies a rabid dog and mr. light imagay

Aizen: I refuse

Bara: *uses rose sent to make aizen intoxicated and yoruichi forces every one listed to be with aisen into the closet with him*

Too much is going on in the closet for me say but aizen ends up raped by either a teletubie, all of the teleitubies barney or elmo.

Bara: orihime-chan ulquiorra-kun your turn

In closet

They are making out

Bara: gin rangiku-chan your next

In closet

Gin: * tries to kiss rangiku*

Rangiku: *tries to kill gin*

Bara: that ends the 7 minutes in hell

Yoruichi: next rangiku has to give toushiro a make over

Apola: *walks out with byakuya with messy hair* ok what did I miss?

Bara: we did the 7 minutes in hell and aizen got raped

Apola: damn I missed giving aizen pain

Byakuya: *hair is just as messy as mine* you have so much energy

Apola: that's just me

Rangiku: I just finished toushiros make over!

Toushiro: *walks in with hair down wich is about shoulder length a "ice ice baby" t-shirt and black jeans with chains* I feel ridiculous

Apola: no fair I want those pants but I cant find them anywhere!

Bara: apola-sama you should finnish your dares before you start a rant

Apola: ok starting next chapter we will have a segment called hyorinmarus prank attack!

Gin: wheres aizen?

Apola: walking upside down off of mount everest

Gin: aizen-sama! *goes to same him*

At the mountain

Aizen: *walks upside down and falls to his death*

Gin: no! im too late!

At the studio

Apola: omfg! Im so putting this dance on youtube!

Zangetsu: *stops dancing*

Apola: ok DDR time again!

Bara: lets make that a segment

Apola: yeah! This will now be lunas DDR battle! First is kurosaki vs kurosaki father vs son who will win!

Bara: the song is if you were gay from avenue Q

Apola: I love that song!

Ichigo wins by one point because they both suck

Apola: next is toushiro and hyorinmaru weilder vs zanpkakuto who will win!

Bara: song is ice ice baby

Hyorinmaru wins because toushiro couldn't get his short legs to the step in time (poor shiro)

Apola: ok next is aizen and Sogyo No Kotowari

Bara: the song is boku wa hai neko

Aizen looses cuz he tries to attack the lil twins and they beat him cuz theres two of them

Apola: next is kutchki vs kutchki brother vs sister byakuya vs rukia!

Bara: the song is tsumugi uta

They tie with low scores but no one tells them

Bara: next is apola-sama and luna

Apola: finnaly

Luna: yeah!

Bara: your song is Miku's LOL -lots of laugh-

We end in a tie because we break the DDR machine

Apola: great now I have to make a new one! *uses author powers and gets a new DDR machine*

Apola: next is bara and tensa zangetsu

Bara: your song is russias ending from hetalia?

Apola: its awesome!

Bara wins with her epicness

Apola: nows my brother and tobune! Really my brother?

Zare: *runs in* you spoke of me?

Apola: go play DDR now or I sell your DSI

They play and tobune wins cuz my brother sucks

Apola: zare stay here cuz your in a different dare from some one else

Zare: fine *plays my tales of symphonia game*

Apola: next is kisuke and tessai

Bara: your song is italys ending from hetalia ( im tired of thinking of random songs)

Kisuke wins cus he rocks

Apola: yoruichi and soi fon

Bara: your song is Americas ending from hetalia

Due to the fact soi fon loves yoruichi she lets yoruichi win

Apola: un aizens dead and im too lazy to bring him back so I'll make his do those next chapter *throws a pizza at aizen and every ones throws food* ZARE! Clean this mess up

Zare: no

Apola: yes or I break your DS

Zare: *starts to clean up*

Apola: next is OMGKITTYBOY and he is sooo sweet I just wana find him and hug him! He says ( going from chapte one cuz he almost reviewed every chapter)

T^T mean computer wont let me log in. pleaze make new chappy. oh and give me zane.[zane gos 0-0 oh god] oh and make zaney-chan my sex slave. i need him as a rebound.[steven is a sluty bitch] oh i have a face book add me apola is my idol cherry yah that old u haz lots of power over ichigo . i want ichi too. orihime sing milkshakes too rukia lol. and wuv me your bigest fan 0-0 im your bigest biest [bisexiel] fan and u got talant. ichigo say my name and zane too and grimmjow,go die :p. wuv wuv wuv wuv wuv OMGKITTYBOY

Apola: sorry for the delay I was doing school work and I didn't know anyone was reviewing and I'll find you on face book right now! *sent request* ok you can have zare or zane you can spell it however you want

Zare: hey!

Apola: go!

Zare: no!

Apola: I'll break the DS

Zare: idc!

Apola: *knocks zare out and gives him to you* and heres ichigo *give his icigo when ichigos not paying attention* oh I just remembered I still got gilberts guns sweet! *shoots grimmjow till im out of bullets* aww the bullets are gone!

Orihime: but I don't wanna sing

Apola: listen to the boy and sing!

Byakuya: I think all the fanism shes getting is going to her head

Bara: we need to let it pass or she might go after us

Apola: I don't know what version of milkshakes you want so im doing the girl one cuz I like that one

Orihime:

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

I know you want it

That thing that makes me

What the guys go crazy for

They lose their minds

The way I whine

I think it's time

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you but I have to charge

I can see you're on it

You want me to teach the

Techniques that freaks these boys

It can't be bought

Just know thieves get caught

Watch if you're smart

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved

Everyone will look this way so

You must maintain your charm

Same time maintain your halo

Just get the perfect blend

Plus what you have within

Then next his eyes will squint

Then he's picked up your scent

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

La la la la la

Warm it up

La la la la la

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

And they're like, it's better than yours

Damn right, it's better than your's

I could teach you, but I have to charge

Apola: ok heres his review for chapter 2

add new chappy and... i haz joke 3 siters are all going on dates so the dad stands at the door with a shotgun. the 1st boy came up ~hi my name is joe im hear for flow to see the show. is she ready to go?~the dad send them off.2nd boy~hi im eddy for veddy to eat spgety . is she ready? dad send them off.3rd boy ~hi my name is chuck...~BANG!the dad shot him lol wuvy wuv OMGKITTYBOY

apola: lols i don't get it but it sounds funny ok heres for chapter 4

oh oh oh i haz dare add me as a oc illz do darez 4 u 0-0 u can use me like my ex did. oh yah im a boy just so u sucks T^T

apola: awwwww id never use a sweet boy like you! Who is this steven where can I find him so I can kill him for using a sweet boy like you!

Byakuya: please don't go on a rant right now we're almost done

Apola: oki bya and yes you can come in as an oc to help with the dares but im not gonna use you your gonna help and just messege me you oc stuff on fan fiction or face book.

Apola: and the very last review for this chapter from last chapter OMGKITTYBOY reviews

um hiza half way done with bleach show i biiiiiiig fan squezes your little bro "ahh stop" no your my gay bf XD "but im not gay T^T" ohwell [devil smile] drags to my house ok now hime make nel and grimmgow soup [i hate them they take ichiy-chan from me] use bull balls bad yaoi crap pee-pee water hot peppers and *shh nuruto rape dolls kk 0mgkittyboy out mew mew [ahhh save me] he is on his own right? i love u all=] kill nel and grimmgow and i give uuz mony and good yummy cake cookies

apola: yeah you already have my lil brother and *throws a knife at nell and kills her* nels dead for you I hope you enjoyed this every one who reviewed and im now allowing any reader who is a fangirl or fanboy of any character to take them except byakuya cuz hes mine and ichigo cuz OMGKITTYBOY just took him ok bai bai *walks of with byakuya to our privet room*

APOLA: YEAH SORRY ABOUT THE LOOOONG DELAY I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO MY REVIEWS AND IVE BEEN WORKING OF INTERNSHIPS WITH SCHOOL SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I'LL PAY MORE ATTENTION THIS TIME AND WE GOT TO 20 PAGES THIS TIME WOOT!


End file.
